Unexpected
by RukiaRae
Summary: I was wearing the most inappropriate shade of pink...Rae/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**A story idea that just came to me...hope you all enjoy...each chapter is written in the perspective of either Rae or Rob...**

**Chapter 1- Raven  
**

I was dressed in a completely inappropriate shade of pink. Why? Because pink in general is inappropriate for someone like me, especially the pale pastel pink I was wearing now. It's completely hideous, at least on me it is. I prefer the comforting embrace of the midnight shadows to the rosy pink.

And if the color wasn't enough, it's a dress. It's commonly known that I. Don't. Do. Dresses. Ever. Except today apparently.

This is what happens when you allow your "best" friend to clothe you for the Easter Ball that you were invited to by the guy you just happen to be head over heels for. And it doesn't help that he looks stunning in his gray suit. The combination of ebony hair and gray makes him look like someone sophisticated from one of those black-and-white movies while I'm sure I look completely awkward.

Yeah, it sucks. His presence would normally make this nightmare situation better, but the fact that he's practically gawking at my attire is unnerving- I'm already aware that I don't look good. My ashen skin completely clashes with this shade of pink. _Why Star, why? _I mentally pleaded, though it made little difference now. Though, no matter how she begs, I will refuse to let her purchase me clothing ever again.

I know this is childish, but pink, really? That just crosses the line. It's not until I see him looking at me with a smirk that I realize I've said that last bit aloud. _Damn. _

"I'm pretty sure the world's against me today," I start, knowing that he'll laugh (which is exactly what he does), but some part of me cant help but think that this is true.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rae," he said, amusement dancing over his features. He was skating on thin ice-that's all I can say. I wasn't dramatic, I also don't do dramatic. I'm sensible, just not in this situation.

Still, I sent him a cold glare for good measure. I had no idea why he even asked me here-_ I'm not social and I certainly don't look like I belong at all_.

He seemed to hear this thorough our- rather inconvenient- bond.

"If you don't take chances," he began, "you might as well not be alive."

I groaned, exacerbated. I know this is true and all, but I didn't want to hear it. Okay, I concede that I'm being childish, so what?

Still, I can't help but mull the comment over. I suppose I really don't take that many risks, I prefer the safety and comfort of routines. For instance, starting off my mornings with a hot mug of green tea and at least an hour of meditation. I find solace in this, though it does lack spontaneity.

_Fine, this is me taking a chance then. _

"Look, I'm aware things aren't going as you planned," he began nervously, running his ungloved hand through his limp (yes, un-spiked) hair and gesturing to the ensemble I was wearing, "But at least try to have fun."

He sounded like he was pleading with me to have fun. I sighed. I wanted to retort with _Yes, Robin, this is great, loads of fun! _But I didn't. Damn him for asking so nicely.

I sensibly remind myself that I'm not cheering up because he asked, but rather because sulking would do nothing now. Still, he brightened considerably; my happier mood must be considerably obvious.

Still, I ask, "What?" I cringe, it came out harsher than I intended, but still.

"You stopped scowling for a minute there," he replied. His answer takes me by surprise.

Did he really brighten considerably because _I _stopped scowling? It's hard for me to accept, but still it also makes me happy.

"Do you want to dance?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was nice, making him happy.

He grinned and replied, "Hell yes."

So that's how I found myself on the dance floor with the boy wonder.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! :) Also, if you can spare a minute, go to my profile page to vote for my next big Rae/Rob story! Also, if you like bb/rae, check out my new story _The Proposal! _**

**Thanks!**

**~RukiaRae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Robin**

The way she dances- well its like the way she made tea. It's very careful and precise, both lack any sweetness, but both are efficient. It's almost mechanical. I can feel her nerves through the bond. She's a bit scared of dancing, _probably doesn't know how._

So then I did something that might have killed me, both physically and socially. I started to dance myself. And not the ballroom waltzes that I learned to do when I was 7- no actual dancing. It was horrible and I felt really stupid- especially when she stopped dancing altogether to stare, eyebrow raised, as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?'.

Needless to say I was surprised when she actually laughed and joined with. We looked probably like we were mentally challenged; yet it was fun.

A few hours later, immediately after everyone left, Raven raided the closets in Bruce's (My adoptive father) closets, finding something more suitable to wear.

Naturally, as there were no girls living there, there were only guy's clothes, but she still managed to find something that she appeared to like better than the lovely pink dress she wore earlier. She wore a pair of blue basketball shorts and a large black t-shirt over it. I chuckled; she'd been dying to get out of that dress.

"Time for the Easter egg hunt!" I announced to her.

She just raised her eyebrow at me-again- and asked, "What are you, five?"

_Damn. _I needed her to go along with this- there was a surprise at the end that I wanted her to have.

So I answered, "Six, actually, and even though you're well over 80 you're still playing."

She just grunted, but didn't protest further.

"Okay, the rules are, one hour. At the end of the hour the one with the most eggs wins. The winner gets a prize," I explained. The rules were simple enough, though I decided not to mention the fact that I helped hide them and knew exactly where they were.

She gave a competitive smirk before starting off. Blocking my head from hers so she couldn't read my thoughts and locate the eggs, I quickly went to the hiding spots and retrieved the eggs.

Normally, I wouldn't cheat. But I _needed _to win for my idea to work. And well, with her being Raven and very capable and (though she would never admit it) competitive, the only way to ensure that I would win without a doubt was to cheat.

So naturally, at the end of the hour, I wound up with the most eggs (much to her dismay).

She sighed. "Well, blunder boy, what's the prize?"

I grinned. It couldn't hurt to gloat a little. She, of course, glared.

"Well you won, what do you want then?" she asked.

I pretended to mull it over even though I knew exactly what I was going to do. No need to look like I planned to win.

I walked over to her, and with a big smile plastered on my face, I asked, "Hmm, what do I want?"

She just rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting any younger, you know," she replied, her voice layered with sarcasm.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! :) Also, if you can spare a minute, go to my profile page to vote for my next big Rae/Rob story! Also, if you like bb/rae, check out my new story _The Proposal! _**

**Thanks!**

**~RukiaRae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Raven**

It was mildly infuriating, watching him gloat. He was so _arrogant _about his win. And it made me more irritable than usual.

And that stupid grin, I really wanted to slap it off his face. But I restrained myself, how I'm not sure, but I did. A monumental feat, may I add.

_Ugh. _I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. Today was really trying my patience.

And then, I felt his mouth connect with mine. I opened my eyes in shock- _is he really kissing me?_

Of course, he was. So, well, I kissed him back. That seemed to surprise him momentarily.

When he eventually pulled back, I could feel my face heating up.

"What I want is a date with you when we get back to Jump," he stated.

I was too stunned to do much of anything except nod. My emotions were a disaster; happy was parading around, reason was nowhere to be found, lust was smiling deviously, and love was smiling a knowing smile.

Yet, amidst all this chaos, nothing blew up. For once, I was glad the whole end of the world thing happened, I now didn't have to rein in my emotions nearly as much.

I took a moment to look at him and gauge his emotions. He looked ecstatic. I barely registered the fact that he now held my hand.

Then, he kind of looked nervous, like he wanted to puke or faint. He looked really uncomfortable. I was about to probe his mind- gently of course- to see what was the matter when he broke the silence-

"Here, I'll, uh, show you where your room's at," he said nervously. It occurred to me that maybe, in my mental disarray, I didn't look thrilled. Could he possibly think that I didn't like him?

I was so lost in thought that I was surprised to find that we had finally arrived at the room. I was almost, no actually I was, disappointed when he let go of my hand. Still I had to let him know that I wasn't angry, but actually happy. But, _damn him, _he had already turned to leave. So, before he turned the corner, I grabbed his arm. He paused, and after a brief moment, turned around. He looked like he was about to say something, probably an apology I realized with a cringe.

So, I quickly kissed him. He looked somewhat shocked, but i noticed his goofy, lopsided grin return to his face. Pleased, I then darted for the safety of my guest room, embarrassed-yet happy. And through the bond I sensed that he was happy too.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! :) Also, if you can spare a minute, go to my profile page to vote for my next big Rae/Rob story! Also, if you like bb/rae, check out my new story _The Proposal! _**

**Thanks!**

**~RukiaRae**


End file.
